


Under the Mistletoe

by FindTheWordsToSay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Louis is only mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindTheWordsToSay/pseuds/FindTheWordsToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas drabble fic 4 (5??) months too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

Niall doesn't ever go to grocery stores. As much as he loves food, he does not actually like shopping for it. It's exhausting and there are always, always, ninety year olds in the way. Don't get him started on the lines at the register. Absolutely ridiculous.

Niall doesn't have the patience for grocery stores. He'll do anything but groceries. He leaves that job to his Ma or his older brother Greg but Greg's away at uni.

But the thing is that Ma is sick with a cold. Like, can-barely-move-out-of-bed, used-tissue-paper-overflowing-the-rubbish-bin sick. Niall was going to make her soup! Really, he was, but there weren't any vegetables in their fridge. And, okay, he doesn't exactly know how to cook. At all.

That's why he's here, at the local grocery store with a list in hand. Every thing Ma asked for crossed off and all that's left are the cans of soup he added in himself. Niall pushes his cart toward aisle three when he sees none other than Zayn Malik. Niall forgot he worked here after school. They've had two classes together so knows a bit about Zayn. They also have a few mutual friends, causing them to run into each other at hangouts and parties but he's never had the guts to start a conversation beyond the topic of schoolwork. The butterflies in his stomach wouldn't let him. Even now, just the sight of him is making Niall nervous. He picks up the pace a bit and hopes to get out before Zayn sees him.

He forgets about his minor issue as he sees the shelves of canned soups. His eyesbrows furrow as he takes in the different kinds, flavors and ingredients. Not having a clue about which one to pick, he decides on the classic and plain chicken noodle soup.

Now his brows are furrowing for an entirely different reason. The cans are too far up on the shelf. Sighing, he stretches on the tips of his toes, wiggling his fingers but he's half an inch short of reaching the cans. He goes to try again but halts when he hears a voice.

"Need some help, Niall?"

Fuck. That's Zayn. He fights the urge to face palm and hope the ground would swallow him whole. Instead, he turns around with a smile and beet red cheeks. "Zayn, hey. Uhm."

"Told my boss they were too high up, but nobody listens to a sixteen year old. How many of these you need?"

Before Niall knows it, Zayn is crowding him against the shelf, towering over him as he grabs two soup cans. It's only ten seconds but it feels like a life time to Niall.

"Two enough?"

He manages a head nod, "Thanks. I should get going."

Zayn is still blocking him though. Hands on either side of smaller boy and smirking. "Can't leave yet." Zayn's golden orbs look above them and Niall flushes as he sees the decorative mistletoe.

Niall is going to puke. At least, that's what he feels like, guts twisting and heart hammering. He's never kissed another boy and this isn't just any boy. This is Zayn; all smooth voice and flawless hair and beautiful smile and for fuck sake the guy is even top of his class in academics. Niall can't kiss him, it'll be a disaster.

"Hey, um, it's- it's okay of you don't want to," Zayn takes a few steps back. "I'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable. Just, Louis said that you- and well I've always liked you Niall but if Louis was wrong then. Can we pretend this never happened?" The floor tiles are Zayn's focus as he speaks.

Niall can't believe Louis would betray him like this. "Louis' got a big mouth. Never knows when to shut up, that one." It brings a chuckle out of Zayn and it's music to his ear. Shit. This wasn't part of Niall's plan at all but when he looks up at Zayn he can't help himself. The kiss lingers, just lips on lips and it feels so right. 

When the kiss is over, Zayn appears stunned and this time, Niall feels his blush sinking low on his chest. Before his courage runs out, he's planting another peck on Zayn's cheek then heads toward the check out line. Grocery shopping turned out to be a little better than he expected.


End file.
